


Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver in Switzerland

by Ice_Fox



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Fox/pseuds/Ice_Fox





	Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver in Switzerland

"Just wait a second!" panted a worn out boy, running after a young woman. She had turned up a few minutes ago, back down the street, and had been doing nothing much, unlike most people: only a keen-eyed boy had seen that she didn't just mope around, but created something that fascinated him. Tiny little sparks had been dancing and playing around her slender fingers, which had illuminated them with a soft, pink glow. This sight had made the boy, who was around the age of 8, chase after her when she had turned to go. 

He now had caught up with the slender woman, who had taken large strides all down the road. Now after the outburst from the boy, she turned to see who spoke. As she turned, a cascade of beautiful brown hair fell out of a scarlet-coloured hood. The hood was pulled up as high as it would go over her head. Her eyes were brown like her hair, shimmering under a pool of tears, ready to overflow and spill down her pale cheek. At this sight, the boy felt, with guilt, that asking her to wait for him, was rather rude. Still, curiosity got the better of him, as he couldn't help remembering what had appeared around the hooded woman's hand earlier. Timidly, he asked, "Please- err- miss, what did you... create back there?. 

After she had pondered for a moment, she replied in a whisper, "It'll make sense once you've looked up the U.S.A. in the library. Switzerland isn't used to my kind" and left the boy confused, repeating over and over again her American accented voice saying the confusing 18 words.

As she walked away, a silver streak whizzed through the packed streets of Switzerland, knocking over several people. Among those, were the boy, who thought he must be dreaming. It rushed up to the hooded, now laughing woman. There was scarlet incorporated with silver streaking through alleyways and streets when the boy had scrambled up the nearest tall hill one minute later.

The library proved useful for information on the U.S.A., yet not on "her kind". The boy learnt all about Hollywood, it's different states, fast food (which the boy thought was stupid and disgusting based on the book's definition), tourism, traditions, the history of how Columbus invaded and claimed the land, the declaration of independence and the yearly celebrations to mark this, the system of presidents, the modern technology... The list just went on. Yet, nowhere, NOWHERE did it mention "her kind". Being young, the boy first went into a storm of fury then sank down and cried. 


End file.
